Invite to the Burrow
by Scorpiusisthebest
Summary: Sequel to "He's a good kid." When Rose asks Hermione if she could invite Scorpius to the Burrow what will she say? What will Scorpius's response be? (One shot). Please review


**A/N: Thank you for those who reviewed my other 2 one shots. It really means alot to me. Once again these are a series of one shots centered mainly around Hermione and Scorpius. I do not own Harry Potter.**

It was a Saturday morning at the Weasley's home and Hermione was preparing breakfast. It was her day off work, but it's never a day off when you have kids and said kids are home for the summer. Hermione cracked some eggs and scrambled them up while throwing some bacon on a pan. She normally was never the cooking type, but being married to Ron for over 20 years allowed her to pick up habits from her mother n' law Molly Weasley. Ron walked into the kitchen and walked to kiss Hermione.

"Morning Mione." He smiled and began to help her set the table.

"Morning Ron, you seem very happy today." Hermione pointed out as she begins to cook the eggs she had finished scrambling.

Ron shrugged. "It's a Saturday and we're both off from work today, that's plenty of reason to be happy."

Hermione shook her head. It was just like Ron to find amusement in not having to work for the day. Even during their Hogwarts years Ron would always prefer to get out of doing schoolwork if given the chance. She still loved him however, Ron always completed her, in Hermione's mind it was nice to be with someone who had such a great sense of humor. No matter how frustrated she would get with her work, Ron would always say something to make her laugh as much as she tried to hide a smirk. He did however have the habit of being insensitive at times, but this was just something Hermione had learned to deal with.

"And besides we're going to the Burrow next week, it'll be nice to see everyone again, at the rate our family is growing we're going to run out of room at that place." Ron said as he finished setting up the table.

Hermione finished up the eggs and pulled the bacon off the pan. She plated each one and made sure to give Ron more food to satisfy his monstrous appetite.

"Rose, Hugo breakfast is ready!" Hermione called to her kids.

"So how long is James grounded for?" Ron asked.

"2 weeks but Ginny decided to grant him 'clemency' for the Burrow visit, i guess even evil has standards." replied Hermione with a chuckle.

Ron scoffed. "Please Mione if anything you happen to be the evil one, I mean every time I say something stupid you smack me on the head."

"Well you deserve it most of the time, and i'm not evil ok, I merely just... find smacking you upside the head the most efficient way to get some sense into you." She smirked.

"You know i still can't believe you went over to the ferret's place, what with all our history behind it." Ron pointed out. Hermione thought about this for a second. Ron did have a point, now that she thought about it she could have easily just waited for Ginny at her house. When she found out Ginny was simply going to check up on Scorpius, she felt the need to tag along. After the Mother's Day dance, something inside her just drew her to this boy as if she felt she needed to keep an eye out for him.

"I was simply going with Ginny to check up on Scorpius Ron, Draco asked her to keep an eye on the kid while he's away." Hermione replied as she and Ron took their seats at the table.

"Can't believe he trusts Ginny that well to have her keep an eye on him, i mean the Kid is already 14 why can't he just look after himself anyway?" Ron answered with a tone of sourness. While it was true that he had grown a bit more accepting of the Malfoy's a part of him still held contempt for them.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Well be that as it may, i'm not to keen on Draco leaving him alone, he may be 14 years old but that's a pretty gigantic mansion to be all by yourself in."

"Well at least James ruined a room with his fireworks, that's pretty hilarious, to bad Draco wasn't there to see it." Ron said while smiling.

"Ron! That was extremely stupid of him, he's lucky he didn't set the entire mansion on fire or worse, hurt anyone, don't praise him." Hermione lectured.

"Come on Hermione it's not like Draco couldn't afford to build another one, how did they manage to fix the damage anyway?" Ron asked.

"There house elf Sally used her magic to repair the room." She answered. She adored that Scorpius saw Sally as a member of his family. It was a big change of pace from when they had Dobby. She thought back to how Harry viewed Dobby as an equal, and not just as a magical creature.

"Leave it to Draco to still have a house elf to do everything for him." Ron snorted. Before Hermione could reply, Rose and Hugo walked into the kitchen and said good morning to their parents as they each took their seats.

"Mum, Albus and I were wondering if we could invite Scorpius to the Burrow next week." Rose asked. Ron dropped his fork and looked up towards Rose. Even Hermione was surprised by what she asked. From what she heard, Rose wasn't particularly friendly toward Scorpius and his friendship with Albus was the main reason the relationship between the two cousins faltered during their first 3 years at Hogwarts.

Ron cleared his throat. "I'm sorry but it sounded like you were asking for permission to invite the Malfoy kid to the Burrow."

Rose's face turned a small shade of red as she looked down at her plate of food.

"Well… it's just that he normally spends his summers alone for the most part, after his mother passed away last year it's always just him and his father, and right now his dad isn't home so we thought maybe it would be nice to invite him over." She replied as she took a bite out of her bacon. Ron frowned obviously not being too keen on the idea of allowing a Malfoy anywhere near the Burrow.

"Absolutely not he has a giant mansion all to himself, what more does that brat want?" Ron stated.

"Ronald!" Hermione reprimanded.

"Come on dad, he's not such a bad bloke, he helped me out with my potions homework, he's actually really nice." Hugo stated.

Hermione smiled at her children. It was nice to see them accepting the son of her former enemy.

"I think that's sweet that you want to invite Scorpius, of course you can invite him, _right_ Ron?" She stated as she eyed her husband daring him to object.

Ron couldn't say no to Hermione's death glare, she could be more frightening than Voldemort if she tried. He finally sighed in defeat. "Sure, he can come." Ron grumbled.

Rose and Hugo high fived each other in celebration.

"Thank you mum." Rose said.

"Wait until I owl his father first and let him know, he might not be in the country at the moment but he still needs to know." Hermione said. Rose and Hugo nodded as they all continued to finish their breakfast.

* * *

Scorpius was sitting in his room staring at the ceiling. It was normally boring at the manor, there wasn't much to do and thanks to James's little firework stunt, his father had specifically told him he was not allowed to have anyone over until he returned from his trip. He contemplated flooing over to Albus's house when Sally apparated into his room.

Scorpius stood up immediately. "What's wrong Sally is everything ok?"

"Yes, master Scorpius, I came to give you this." She said as she handed him a letter. "It came by owl for you."

"Thank you Sally." Said Scorpius as he took the letter.

"Do you need anything master Scorpius?" she asked.

Scorpius shook his head. "No thank you Sally, I'm fine."

"Very well then master." She said as she apparated away.

Scorpius looked at the letter and saw that it was from Rose Weasley. He wondered what she could have owled him for. While he could admit that he was slowly becoming better friends with Rose, it was still a surprise for her to owl him. He opened up the envelope and begun reading the letter.

 _Hey there Scorpius,_

 _I know this must be quite the shock getting a letter from me._

 _Albus and I thought it would be nice if we invited you to the_

 _Burrow next week. Our family has a get together every summer_

 _before school starts up again. I asked my mum and she already_

 _said it was fine if we invited you. She owled your father as well_

 _so you don't have to worry about asking him, he already agreed._

 _I hope you accept this invite, owl me back and let me know what_

 _you decided._

 _-Your friend Rose Weasley._

 _PS. Mum says hello and she hopes everything is well for you._

Scorpius was at a loss for words. Him going to the burrow surrounded by Weasley's and Potters? It was a pretty nerve-racking thing to do. He couldn't help but smile however that Rose thought to invite him and even more at the fact that she referred to herself as his friend in the letter. 'Maybe this won't be such a bad idea' Scorpius thought to himself. He finally picked up a pen and began to write his reply. He failed to notice a small figure standing by his door, as Sally smiled at him 'It's nice to see master so happy' the house elf thought to herself.

 **A/N For those of you who don't know this is a sequel to my previous one shot "He's a good kid." Please review and let me know what you think, make sure to check out my other 2 one shots if you haven't already.**


End file.
